videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pixar Superstar Race-o-rama
Pixar Superstar Race-o-Rama is a Pixar racing videogame for PS3, Xbox360, Wii U and 3DS, and Party Mode. Gameplay Gameplay is like the Cars 2 videogame, but all the tracks have 12 racers in the 3DS version. Playable Characters Toy Story series: The Toy Story characters drive remote control cars. Woody, Buzz, and Babyface drive their cars from Toy Story Racer. *Woody *Buzz *Jessie* *''Zurg* *''Babyface* A Bug's Life: The A Bug's Life characters drive cars in the design of the Streetle from Mario Kart 8's Animal Crossing DLC pack, but in that character's color, and with the Leaf Tires that change colour also, but without the Animal Crossing Leaf on the hubcap. *Flik - a Streetle in the colours of Dim, the Rhino Beetle, with green Leaf Tires. *Atta - a Streetle in purple and blue, with purple Leaf Tires *Dot* - a Streetle in pink and green, with it's wings with a Blueberry Scout bandanna pattern and yellow Leaf Tires. *''Hopper* ''- a normal coloured Streetle, but with brown Leaf Tires. Monsters Inc series: The Monsters Inc Characters drive different cars. Sulley drives a small monster truck resembling his Cars form, Mike drives a kart similar to his car from the short 'Mike's New Car', and Randall drives a kart designed like Mike's car from the Monsters inc film, but in purple. *Sulley his Monsters University Look *Mike his Monsters University Look *Randall* his Monsters University Look Finding Nemo: *Nemo *Dory* NOTE: The Finding Nemo characters drive fish-tank subrmarine cars. The Incredibles: The Incredibles characters drive Standard Karts from Mario Kart 8, in the colours of their suits. The Incredibles family's karts are red, yellow, & black, with the Incredibles logo on the front. Frozone and Syndrome are the exceptions: Frozone's kart is in the colours of his suit; light blue, silver, and white, with the Frozone 'F' from 'The Incredibles: Rise of the Underminer' on the front. Syndrome has an black, white and orange color scheme, with an Omnidroid 08 pic as the emblem. *Mr Incredible *Mrs Incredible* *Frozone *Syndrome* *''Dash*'' *''Violet*'' Cars series: *Lightning McQueen *Mater* *''Finn McMissile*'' *''Holley Shiftwell*'' *''Franceso Bernoulli*'' NOTE: The Cars characters race as themselves. Ratatouille: *Remy*: he drives Rizzo's Cheese Kart from Muppet Race Mania. WALL-E: WALL-E & EVE drive space saucer karts. WALL-E's is yellow and has the E dot on the front, and EVE's is pure white with the green plant symbol on the front. *WALL-E *EVE* Up: *Carl Fredricksen*: A kart designed like a zeppelin with wheels. Brave: *Merida*: She drives a Daytripper kart in the colours of her gown and the wisps. Inside Out: * Joy*: Joy drives a kart designed the Royal Ribbon but in her colours and blue. Other: These Characters are exclusive to different versions of the game. *Mii U & 3DS only: A Standard Quad from Mario Kart 8 with Monster wheels, but in the chosen Mii's colour [[mariowiki:Standard_ATV|here]] *Avatar 360 only: Ava-car 720 from SaASRT Xbox 360. *Sackboy only: His kart from Little Big Planet Karting. Table: Asterisk: Unlockable. Italic: ''exclusive to console version. 'Bold Italic: '''exclusive to 3DS version Character Unlocking Criteria All versions: Console version: 3DS Version: Disney Infinity figure extras If you have any Disney Infinity and/or Disney Infinity 2.0 and/or Disney Infinity 3.0 Pixar figures and a Disney Infinity base, you can unlock some secret surprises for the different versions! Tracks and Cups Toy Cup: #Woody's Roundup Raceway #Ant Island's Tree #Great Barrier Reef Raceway #Radiator Springs Monster Cup: #Scare Island Tour #Castle Dunbroch #Axiom #That's A Loot of Fruit Balloon Cup: #Imagination Land #Door Vault #Kevin's Jungle Race #Polluted Earth Berry Cup: #The City A Bugs Life #Dirty Dish Fright #Nomaisan Island #Paradise Falls Superhero Cup: #Al's Toy Barn #Frozen Loch Circuit #Dug's Clifftop Cruise #Metroville Rooftops Cars Cup: #Tokyo Airport Cars 2 #Dream Productions #Hopper's Lair #Mor'du's Mountain Coral Cup: #Pixar Stadium #Remy's Sewer Raceway #Dr Sherman's Fish Tank Track #Bewitched Bonnie's Room BnL Cup: #Axiom's Trash Dump Compartment #Short Film Sprint #Professor Z's Oil Rig Run #Bruce's Submarine Speedway Luxo Cup: #Monsters University #Underminer's Robot Factory #Riley's Rollercoaster #Film Highway Bonus Tracks: * Wuhu Island Loop U & 3DS * Avatar Simulator 360 only * LittleBigPlanet Circuit only Battle Arenas *Pizza Planet Arcade Toy Story Racer *Riverbed Canyon *Monsters University Campus *Bruce's Minefield *Nomaisan Arena *Tractor Tippin' Arena *Kitchen Chaos Arena *Axiom Lido Deck *Castle DunBroch Games Yard *Arena of Pixar Shorts *Wuhu Town U & 3DS only Powerups: Both Race & Battle Mode: *Battery Boost*: This battery gives you... a boost! *Bouncing Berry*: This fires a blue berry that bounces down the track and spins out anyone it hits. *Skate Jack*: This thing seeks out the nearest racer and spins them out. *Scream Canister*: Activate a scream canister, and it will zoom off in a straight line, spinning out anyone it hits. *Ice Arrows*: This fires out ice arrows at your opponents to slow them down! Hit one racer with all 3 to freeze them! *Explosive Cube*: this acts like a bomb. anyone it hits is blown up. *Oil Slick*: Same function as in Cars 2, the Videogame. *Force Field Bubble: This force field bubble protects you for up to one hit. *Incredi-Boost: The Incredibles icon gives you a super fast incrediboost charge that allows you to boost as much as you want for the next 10 seconds. *Primordial Ooze: This splats Primordial Ooze on all racers in front of you, mucking up their vision. *Virus Mine*: This bomb makes your kart glitch, and scrambles it's controls! *Fake Item Stars*: These look like real Item Stars, but they blow up anyone that runs into them! Race Mode Only: * Plane Missile: This thing seeks out the racer in first place... and blows them up! * Dug Pick-up: Dug picks up whoever summoned him and takes them on a free ride all the way down the track automatically. Trivia *The Music in the Al's Toy Barn track is the same music from it's level version in the PS1 game Toy Story 2: Buzz Lightyear to the Rescue, except it's sped up a bit. *The Music in the A Bugs Life track Ant Island Tree is the same music from it's level version in the A Bugs Life PS1 game, except it's sped up a bit. Also, The City track in that game uses the City Square music from the PS1 game, except it's sped up. The Hopper's Lair track and the Riverbed Canyon Arena use the Riverbed Canyon music from that game also, except it isn't sped up. *The Cars tracks are basically remade versions of Radiator Sprint, Runway Tour and Oil Rig Run from the Cars 2 videogame. *The Bewitched Bonnie's Room track is based on the Bonnie's House level from the Toy Story 3 game. Also, it is designed like Mario Kart 8's Mount Wario track, where you have to get from the bewitched room to the top of the rocket. Category:Disney Games Category:Crossovers Category:Racing Games Category:Party Mode